


Leather not Coveralls

by LifeisIntriguing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeisIntriguing/pseuds/LifeisIntriguing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds more than he bargained for when he follows some advice to go to a BDSM club to expand his sexual knowledge. M/M BDSM Sherlock/Anderson Multi-chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say in my defence, just felt like trying it.

Sherlock still wasn't sure how he had ended up in this situation, he hated Anderson and was hated in return, but if the sex wasn't the best he'd had, then the best thing about it was the foreplay. He rather liked his current position; he was handcuffed, facing the wall, he'd been blindfolded and his legs were spread with ankle bars. He was also completely naked and ridiculously aroused, of course.

Anderson had a dungeon in his house. Apparently he'd been a considered a renowned Dom for several years. Sherlock hadn't meant to find out, he'd gotten curious one day and decided to find out why people enjoyed pain and got aroused by it.

He never clarified his sexuality with anyone, it wasn't important. Sex, just wasn't necessary, he didn't crave it, he just ignored it and got on with more interesting things. People seemed obsessed by it though, so of course he had to experiment a bit. He'd tried hetero and then he'd tried homo. Not overly much of a difference, it was all about gaining the arousal needed for the action to then happen, he could manage that with a hint of persuasion. He could vaguely understand why people did it, but not why it took up so much of their lives and brains. He'd happened to mention this aloud after having sex with a guy for the fifth time, trying a different position to test the effects and he'd been recommended to try something a little harsher. He'd considered it for a while and then gone along to the address.

The receptionist had been very nice, informed him that one of the favourites was available tonight and that he'd show him the ropes, unless he'd prefer a woman? Sherlock had declined, the receptionist assumed him gay and he ignored her. He didn't want his results muddled by a woman coming in at this stage.

Anderson had stood in the doorway of the room, watching Sherlock. He knew this was his one chance to walk away, to not let Sherlock know about this- and yet, here he was, asking to be taught a lesson. How could he refuse after all the hell Sherlock put him through whenever he was on the scene? He'd never confessed to anyone either his reputation in the community or that he wanted Sherlock to look at him in a way that wasn't filled with superiority or disgust. He sort of craved to be looked at in a way filled with lust and longing. Had he really just thought that? He grimaced slightly. No, Sherlock needed teaching about the real him, the real Anderson. The Anderson who was known as the "Rubber Dino" and greatly respected, not trodden on at every available moment on the scene he was paid to do his job on.

Anderson squeezed into the room and shut the door with a slight bang, locking it after him. "Good evening, Sherlock."

Sherlock jumped up from his seat and moved slightly further away. "Anderson?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I'm Donovan. Of course it's me. Though, I'm also known as the Rubber Dino."

Sherlock stared at him, the hint of a smile crossing his confused face. "Is this a prank?"

Anderson stared at him and crossed his arms, carefully making sure that the spikes on his left wrist didn't slice through his delicate mesh top, which was tightly pulled underneath a leather harness and fell just short of his belly button. Sherlock's eyes trailed over Anderson seriously for the first time since he had entered the room and paused over the bulge in the PVC zip up pants he was wearing. Sherlock gulped slightly and stared at Anderson. He understood why he'd put a small blindfold on with eyeholes, it really suited the mishmash outfit.

"Get undressed Sherlock." Sherlock paused, his cheekbones clenching momentarily. "Now, or your punishment will be worse. Strip to just your pants." Sherlock sized him up for a moment and then swiftly removed all his clothes except his underwear and neatly folded them on top of his shoes by the door. "Today, we will cover the basics, or further if you feel up to it. We shall find out what you like and if it is for you." Anderson's eyes narrowed slightly, he hoped he could entice Sherlock back for more. "You need to pick a safe word. At any point, say it and we will stop. It is not weakness." Sherlock nodded slightly and considered the matter. "It needs to be something you won't accidentally say, like shark or mermaid." Sherlock frowned slightly.

"Yes, alright, mermaid will do." He looked incredulously at Anderson. "Shall we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock had insisted that Anderson move beyond the basics in the first lesson, but after he'd only been touched by a tassel whip, he'd released. Granted, he'd "only been touched by a tassel whip" for an hour, but he felt cheated. Anderson had silenced any complaining or questioning with a sausage gag and any attempts to speak had been met with whipping of soft flesh. He'd quickly stopped attempting it, when he started to fear he'd be walking gingerly the next day. It just wouldn't do, to have Lestrade noticing his experiments in any way. Especially as now it would implicate he liked Anderson, in more ways than one.

He'd submitted, possibly completely, for the first real time of his life. He felt oddly proud of himself, a feeling that was common, admittedly, but this was different. He looked Anderson directly in the eye and tried to smile. He'd be a true pupil now. Sex, finally, seemed to have a purpose. 

Anderson, deigned to reward Sherlock by unshackling him, removing the safety bell from his hand and taking off his gag. Words weren't needed, nothing was needed, Sherlock's time was up. They both knew he'd be back for more. 

What did surprise Anderson, however, was Sherlock sliding straight from the table to his knees. Well, who could refuse that kind of offer, thought Anderson, nodding permission and experiencing the kind side of Sherlock Holmes' mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small follow up. I'll post another small chapter tomorrow, I'm already writing chapter 4 now, so it is coming, I promise. Thank you for your support and sorry it's taken so long to get another chapter written for this. I sort of feel, that I was waiting for series 3, even though I wrote it back with series 1 only.  
> Unbeta'd, please review, it means a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day on the crime scene was awkward for Anderson, he had experience of course, at meeting his subs in the daytime, but he'd underestimated how much he'd enjoyed last night. Seeing the great Sherlock Holmes, writhing and panting on the table, without a stroke of skin on skin contact, desperately trying not to give in, as all of his body became overly sensitive and fought for release. Anderson caught himself drifting off in the memories, as Sherlock brushed past him, rude as ever. Though, Anderson considered, more contact seemed to have been made in that brush than normal, perhaps Sherlock was also struggling slightly.

"Anderson!" Yelled Lestrade, cutting him free from his thoughts. 

"Coming!" He yelled back with a sigh. Time to be appreciated thinly in the same room as Sherlock. He was well educated, he wasn't a complete idiot and yet Sherlock always called him one, made him feel like one. At least now they both had an outlet for their annoyances. 

"Rochester, not murder, may as well all go home. How dull." Sherlock rattled off as he entered. 

"What do you mean not a murder?" Lestrade questioned disparagingly. 

"He has a knife through his chest. It's not like you can call it a heart attack." Drawled Anderson. 

"Yes, very witty, Anderson. Go back to your crayons, like a good little boy." Lestrade started to growl slightly and Sherlock quickly continued. "On the contrary, he had a heart attack whilst he had a knife in his hand. For some reason, he impulsively stuck it in his heart as it struggled to work. Delusional, no doubt. Anyway, none of my concern, not a murder, not worth my time. Farewell Inspector." 

Anderson and Lestrade watched him swish from the scene and sighed. "What cobbles he spouts." Muttered Lestrade, reexamining the body. "Looks like murder to me." Anderson nodded, then gestured the rest of the team in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day late, sorry, got distracted by the Theatre.. Have you seen Coriolanus? So good!  
> Unbeta'd, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock sat on the table, waiting for the "Rubber Dino" to join him again. It's was his fourth evening in a row, much to the amusement of the receptionist.

Anderson, as he did every evening, stood in the doorway and surveyed Sherlock. One night, he thought, I might just walk away, but not tonight. It had started to become a sort of ritual game of chicken. The truth was, Anderson was getting attached to the scenario and didn't want it to stop. They were only four nights in, but Anderson couldn't stop thinking about the lithe figure naked under his control. He had other clients, of course, but he looked forward to Sherlock the most. In fact, he'd even cancelled on someone for this session. 

Anderson picked up a thin padded mat as he crossed to the table. "Stand." He commanded and arranged it on the table. "Up and kneel." Sherlock obeyed, he had disassociated Anderson at the yard from Anderson master of leather. Today, he was going to be granted some form of penetration. 

Anderson paused before starting the session properly. "Sherlock, when you're panting and groaning, I want you to call me Philip. Do you understand?" 

Sherlock looked up at him surprised, but nodded. He couldn't wait to get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that its only a quickie, I'll write more soon. Thanks for reading, Unbeta'd.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Am I insane? Does this work? Will you read the next chapter?
> 
> Please review, they booster me to keep writing.
> 
> Thanks to you for reading and thanks to CrypticNymph for being my wonderful Beta Reader.
> 
> p.s No fandom jokes are mistakes


End file.
